Motifa The Fairy
Motifa The Fairy Motifa is a unique sort of Great Fairy, dawning a very…different appearance than most. She is a tad on the heavier side, and wears simple humanoid clothing. Motifa finds her origins in Koridai, though has since moved on after unintentionally wrecking havoc upon the land. Her powers were not under much control at the time, and as a result, she accidentally devastated a majority of the continent’s population. Legends from Koridai state that Motifa came crashing down to our world from the heavens, though wether or not this is true has yet to be discovered. Now, she attempts to make a new life for herself in Termina, hoping that she may not make the same mistakes as before. She wants only to help those in need. And to eat.__TOC__ Appearance Motifa is a large, dark-skinned woman with fairy wings. Her eyes are a simple brown color, unless she is currently firing blasts of energy from them. Nobody knows what they look like in that scenario. Men and women who have laid eyes on her have said that she is the most beautiful, exquisite thing they have ever seen. Personality Motifa is mostly innocent by nature, despite having moments of sassiness. She cares for all life, though often ends up destroying it unintentionally. She shows to have no strict sexual preference, though has been noted to mention looking for a "White Wife". It is unknown what exactly she means by this. Though noted as her preference, this does not mean Motifa is racist in any fashion, stating that she often literally cannot tell the differences between certain races. Motifa does not have excellent control over her powers, and tends to destroy things unintentionally. Abilities Motifa's incredible abilities are as follows: * Short Flight - While Motifa does have a set of wings, like most Great Fairies, they can only carry her for short periods of time due to her weight. * Energy Blast - Motifa does not seem to be equipped with many standard Great Fairy abilities, but is capable of harnessing power within her eyes, which can be shot with overwhelming force. * Skilled Enchantress - Motifa is capable of withstanding incredible amounts of damage. To balance this, she will likely just run away when bored or picked on. * Hookshot - Motifa possesses her own Hookshot, which she names the “ShookHot”. It allows her to travel a bit easier, when properly combined with her wings. This Hookshot uses a rope, rather than chains, but can tether two targets together with a second shot. This has never proven to be lethal Trivia * Motifa is a joke charater in OtM...for the most part. * Despite being a joke character, Motifa is still currently canon in OtM. * Motifa is an obvious nod/rip from the OneyPlays character of the same name. * Much to the dismay of OtM's other staff, Motifa was able to be approved because of the balancing and fitting of lore within her app. This makes Ghost clearly on of the greatest character creators within Oath to Memories(Or so he likes to think). * Motifa has not yet been in a canon roleplay in the OtM sim. Category:Characters